


Too much is never enough

by whenineternal



Series: Family Fluff [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Early Days, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Jaehyun has insecurities, but Doyoung puts them all to rest.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Family Fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690774
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Too much is never enough

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make an attempt at reviving this series and early days won the poll so that's what I wrote and I enjoyed it so much   
> (I needed a soft break like this)

“You don’t want me around?” It sounds so pathetic coming from his mouth, but it’s not like he can help it. Whatever it was Doyoung just said—the details evaded him—what he meant by it was that he wants to be alone, without Jaehyun. Well, it was only a matter of time. 

Every relationship he’s ever had has gone through the same cycle; exclusivity followed by a slight obsession followed by a severe dumping. He and Doyoung have been going steady for a whole five months and that’s already longer than any of the other guys lasted. 

“It’s not that. I just need a little time on my own, with my own thoughts. Maybe you can make dinner for us in about an hour?” Doyoung says, and he smiles but Jaehyun can see that he is distracted—probably a mile away already and impatiently waiting for Jaehyun to let go of his sleeves so he can leave. 

“An hour?” Jaehyun asks, biting his lower lip. An hour isn’t so long, and if Doyoung comes back in an hour then maybe they’re still good. 

“Yeah, an hour,” Doyoung says and untangles Jaehyun’s hands from the sleeves of his hoodie. Doyoung’s hands are so cold where they touch his and he wants to wrap them up in hot packs and make him tea and maybe burrito roll him into a blanket and hold him in his arms just so he’ll be warm again. But that would be clingy of him, and exactly what Doyoung is clearly trying to avoid. 

Doyoung picks his bag up from the floor and pats Jaehyun’s cheek before leaving down the hallway to his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. 

“Count me out for dinner, I’m going out soon,” Johnny says from the kitchen table where he has been pouring over his portfolio for the last, well, two days. He looks up half a minute later when no response of any kind has been forthcoming.

“Jaehyun? You alright?” he asks, concern creasing his brow as Jaehyun only stares at the closed door to Doyoung’s bedroom. 

“I’m doing it again,” Jaehyun says, falling into his previously abandoned kitchen chair. He finally looks at Johnny and the desperate sadness in his eyes throws Johnny for a loop, but also kind of makes him want to laugh. Mostly he’s just confused. 

“You’re doing what again?” he asks, thinking he might have missed something in Doyoung’s and Jaehyun’s brief exchange; he tends to tune them out. 

“Being clingy, being too much,” Jaehyun laments and Johnny would laugh at him if it weren’t for the air of genuine regret hanging heavy around his younger friend. “It was the same thing with all of my other relationships-” “All two of them,” Johnny interrupts but Jaehyun doesn’t seem to notice “-and now Doyoung is fed up with it as well, but I don’t know what else I can do. It’s who I am.” He says it all in a quiet voice, but not because he’s afraid Doyoung might overhear. The thought of Doyoung being like everyone else—nice and loving until suddenly he’s _suffocating them_ and _being too much_ —hurts him more than anything. 

“I think you’re seeing too much into this,” Johnny says and awkwardly pats his hand. “Sure you’re clingy, it’s cute, but it’s pot and kettle or whatever. You two are obsessed with each other, it’s nauseating.” Jaehyun wants to point out that Johnny is contradicting himself, but then he remembers all the times Ten has called them nauseatingly cute and figures he has a point. 

“Well, that’s my advice-giving quota reached for yet another day; living with you two have really made me up my wisdom game. Now I’m going out.” Johnny gathers his things in a messy bundle in his arms that he’ll probably drop onto his bed for another time and leaves the tiny kitchen nook as well. 

Maybe Johnny is right, maybe he is seeing too much of his ex-boyfriends in Doyoung when he has no real reason to. After all, it’s not like it’s become a recurring pattern of Doyoung needing time away from him, it’s just that this is how it always starts—something happens and instead of talking about it and, well, hugging about it, his comfort and advice, his very presence even, isn’t welcomed. Next comes the jokes about him being clingy and _oh what would he even do without_ -insert name of ex-boyfriend here-. Then the jokes turn to serious jabs and suddenly he’s single again. Maybe two times is just a coincidence—maybe he simply had bad luck in men—but he can’t help but see a pattern in his past relationships. _Maybe_ it’s time he tries something different. 

So while his instinct tells him to get started on dinner already so he can make Doyoung’s favourite _and_ have time to make that mocha mousse Doyoung said he liked so much in the hope that it’ll make him feel better, he does nothing at all instead. After all, doing nothing is the opposite of being clingy.

♡

He's watching a Netflix documentary when Doyoung comes out of his room a little over an hour later. He looks better and has changed into more comfortable clothes and when he falls into the sofa next to Jaehyun the first thing he does is press a kiss to his temple. 

“Didn’t you feel like cooking? Or did you lose track of time again?” Doyoung laughs with a nod at the television before turning Jaehyun’s head and placing a proper kiss on his mouth. 

“I was hoping maybe you’d have made my favourite,” he murmurs against the soft bow of Jaehyun’s upper lip. “You always do that when I’m upset.” 

Jaehyun feels a knot of guilt settle in his stomach; he _does_ always do that and he should’ve done it this time as well because he _knew_ something was wrong. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, chewing on his bottom lip. And then he can’t hold it in anymore. “Did you want me to do that? I was gonna make a bowl of that mocha mousse you liked so much as well but I didn’t. I thought maybe you wouldn’t want me to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to?” Doyoung asks and tilts his head inquisitively to the side, but then he gets it, of course he gets it. One thing Jaehyun did a lot of when they were just friends—to Doyoung’s great despair—was talk about his current boyfriend. And his ex boyfriend from when he was seventeen. One thing they had in common was that they, for some inexplicable reason, didn’t appreciate Jaehyun’s abundance of affection. While Jaehyun can be distant and even dismissive at times with friends—something Johnny has experienced his fair share of—in his romantic relationships he never holds back. It’s one of the things that drew Doyoung to him. 

“Jaehyun, baby don’t do this,” he says quietly and takes Jaehyun’s hand in his, “I’m not your exes. I’m not Minhyun or whatever his name was.” Of course, Doyoung knows exactly what his name was but pretending not to makes the guy even more insignificant. 

“I know that.” Jaehyun sighs and Doyoung pulls at his knees to turn his body until they’re facing each other. 

“Then don’t treat me like I am,” he says, not unkindly. “But I’m sorry, I should’ve told you what was up instead of just saying I needed some alone time. Truth is I was mad—not at you—and I wanted to take a moment to cool down so I didn’t accidentally take it out on you.” 

Jaehyun takes his time mulling over Doyoung’s words, staring into Doyoung’s eyes with that kicked-puppy look of his that pulls at Doyoung’s heartstrings more every time he sees it. He doesn’t drop his gaze but meets Jaehyun’s eyes with a smile, waiting for him to find the honesty he is looking for. 

“I thought maybe I was being too much again,” he finally says and Doyoung wonders how affected Jaehyun really is by his past relationships and how he has failed to see it for so long. 

“Being too much as in too loving? Too caring? Baby you could never-” Jaehyun opens his mouth to protest but Doyoung effectively stops him by pinching his mouth together. “You could never be that to me.”

He runs a hand through Jaehyun’s floppy bangs and rubs his fingers into the side of his head, smiling when it makes Jaehyun’s eyes flutter contently. 

“Baby, we got together because you literally stole all my clothes. I knew what I was getting,” he laughs a little at the memory and his cheeks grow warm when a chuckle bursts from Jaehyun as well, even if he tries to muffle it.

“I like that you always want to be near me; that you always want to hold my hand and that you can’t sit close to me without touching me as much as possible. I like that you always want to kiss me no matter what mood you’re in or how tired you are, and I like that you take care of me so much. All of that just makes me love you more.” If he’s crying then no one else has to know because there are tears brimming in Jaehyun’s pretty eyes as well and he thinks he just fell even more in love with the man sitting in front of him.

“I love you,” Jaehyun mumbles—his voice quiet and wet with tears—and takes Doyoung’s hands in his and entwines their fingers. Doyoung holds on tight and raises their hands to his mouth to pepper kisses over Jaehyun’s knuckles, so overcome with emotion that he barely manages to speak.

“I love you too baby. I … Jaehyun … I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

They’ve never said anything like that, only felt it, but as the words fall from Doyoung’s mouth Jaehyun knows they’re true for him as well. Doyoung is the love of his life, and that’s why he was so afraid of losing him. He’s not afraid anymore. 

“Me too … me too,” he sobs and falls into Doyoung’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him impossibly closer. They almost tip off the sofa in their need to be as close as they can be, but they hardly even notice; much too distracted by the feel of their hearts beating as one.

“So, future husband,” Jaehyun says against the hollow of Doyoung’s throat and Doyoung can’t help but laugh; that wasn’t a proposal, not a real one at least, but the sentiment was the same. “Can we make dinner together? I’m kind of really hungry.”

Jaehyun’s stomach churns loudly then—as if to stress the urgency—and it pulls a laugh from Doyoung once again while Jaehyun’s ears turn a bright red. 

“How about I make dinner and you make dessert and then we make a date night out of it?”

“You mean I can light my scented candles and make it romantic?”

“I mean exactly that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/donscity)


End file.
